Almost There
by mrsfigg22
Summary: Oneshot, DracoRon, Est. Relationship, no idea when or where. Will Draco ever get to shag Ron? Rated M for sex.
1. First Attempt

This fic is really odd for me because normally I like to think of Ron on top but this one seemed better with him as a bottom….ergh. We'll see, I guess…and it's probably more suggestive than I normally write, but the idea just wouldn't go away.

WARNINGS: Draco NOT taking advantage of Ron.

--

"Draco?" the voice is surprisingly small and timid, considering the passionate and heated experience they were both having.

Draco tries not to sound impatient, but he has waited so long...he is almost there..."Yes, Weasley?"

"Be gentle?" There is silence for a moment except for their heavy panting in the dark, "Please?"

"I would never hurt you, Ron. I promise," Draco is surprised at how tender he sounds because, frankly, he thought he was too far-gone to care much about Weasley's feelings by now.

"O-okay. Just…do it then," Fuck, now Draco's in a tight spot. Yes he wants to bugger Weasley, but not if he's unsure about it.

"Merlin, Weasley, make up your mind! I don't want you to be all 'Okay, just do it then,' about this. I want you to be 'Yes fucking do me already!' about it. And, to be completely honest, you'd better decide soon. Because if you don't tell me 'No' quickly...well, my penis can only take so much before it takes control of me,"

Ron lets out a giggle, which would have normally ruined the moment, except for that both are too aroused and ready to be set off by a little humor.

And so Draco doesn't end up buggering Ron tonight; he settles for an exquisite blow instead, but he's got high hopes for the future.

--

Yes, that was odd. And short.

...and mostly written for all the heartwarming reviews. Okay, there weren't an _abundance_ of them, but I'm a modest person, I don't need much to make me happy. But seriously, you are all too nice. If you keep it up, I will probably continue to whip out ridiculous crap like this.


	2. Second Attempt

Ahaha...what?

Yes, I wrote a friggin' sequel, and this is no doubt the **dirtiest** thing I have ever posted...Sorry...

I was never planning on writing a second chapter, but this just kind of formed in my head when I was walking back from Starbucks so I wrote it down and ended up thinking it was good enough to post...hope you feel the same!

WARNING: Draco getting one step closer...and then...

--

"Draco, please," Ron whined, looking down at the blonde between his legs, "Don't do that, it's so embarrassing!"

"Ron," Draco looked up, frowning, "If I don't do it I might hurt you, and hopefully you won't be so scared. Several people actually enjoy this, you know," He continued his ministrations, struggling to find the spot that would make Ron forget about the awkwardness of the situation.

"How could anyone enjoy someone else wriggling fingers in their ass?" Ron asked, frustrated.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Draco looked up and grinned devilishly, "The way I did it yesterday wasn't very sufficient, but I could try again. You seemed to enjoy it..." He raised a brow suggestively.

Ron flushed scarlet, "No, please, that was even worse."

"Oh come on, Red, everyone likes a good rimming," Draco smirked, inserting another finger.

Ron looked away, "You're so embarrassing, Draco, honestly...Oohh!" Ron's back arched reflexively as Draco's fingers brushed successfully against his prostate.

Draco's grin deepened, "You like that?"

"It...tickles! Please, stop!"

"Are you sure 'tickles' is the right word?" Draco asked, Ron's jolt of arousal making the lie even more obvious as he stroked it again.

Ron panted, "Y-yes. P-please, Draco...If you continue, I-I'm going to..."

Draco smirked and gave a final stroke, and with his free hand, pulled one finger up Ron's obvious erection at the same time.

"Oh!" Ron said, arching his back even more, and then...

"Damn," Draco growled, looking up at the blushing Gryffindor, "I guess you did warn me."

Ron's eyes widened in embarrassment, "D-Draco, I'm so sorry, I couldn't..."

Draco sighed, "It's okay. I just wish my face had been out of the way," as he said this he pulled up the bed sheet and wiped the sticky substance away. Then he leered at his blushing lover, "Luckily, you're easily excited, so we can try again."

Ron slumped backwards, yawning, "Mhm. But I'm so tired."

"Oh no you don't. I'm still 'up and running' here. You can't fall asleep on a man in this condition, Weasley, it's very bad form."

Ron replied with a snore and Draco let out a scream of frustration, kicking the bedpost.

By gods, he was going to screw Weasley some day if it killed him.

--

I think it's rather cute. Poor Draco. All he wants is a shag.


End file.
